Unattainable Destiny
by JDHGamer
Summary: I was sent here as a location scout for a romantic comedy film, I expected a quaint little town-like the one the tour books described. But when I got here, I found that it looks more appropriate for a horror movie.


Silent Hill: Unattainable Destiny  
A Fan Fiction Screenplay Written by Justin D. Hurkman  
  
Credit (coming out of the black, like a mist): JDH Movies Unlimited Presents…  
We fade to  
EXT. Cliff-side roadway, afternoon-grey clouds are above, but the road itself is still clear of fog.  
We see a car go around a corner and head towards the camera, as it passes the camera; we switch to a second angel showing the car moving down the road away from the camera.  
Credit ("Misting" out of the road): A Justin D. Hurkman film…  
INT. Car  
There's a female driver with long, blonde hair, we can only see behind her, as if we were sitting in the back seat of the car.  
Suddenly, a fog rolls over the car, engulfing everything around it in a swirl of white and shades of grey. She can't see more than a couple feet in front of the car. Out of the fog we see a little boy, who she swerves suddenly to avoid hitting.  
EXT. Fog-covered Road  
We hear the car crash into a ditch; we can vaguely see the shape of the car and its lights as this happens. We then pan away from the road up into the fog.  
Out of this pulsing fog comes the title: Silent Hill, and the subtitle: Unattainable Destiny. They come out as if they were part of the fog, and return to the fog in the same way.  
Then we move through the fog, it clears a bit and we see through it a sign that says "Welcome to Silent Hill",  
EXT. Streets of Silent Hill  
We head down the main road and weave our way through the town as the rest of the credits roll. While this is happening, a man named Justin Romero narrates.  
Justin (v/o): When I was sent here as a location scout for a romantic comedy film, I expected a quaint little town-like the one the tour books described. But when I got here, I found that it looks more appropriate for a horror movie. Maybe if this fog clears, I'll see why the hell they wanted to do any kind of comedy here, because the only humor I find here is the irony of my situation. Perhaps this place does have some potential for romance-perhaps another remake of Dracula.  
Justin (v/o continued): This entire town looks abandoned; I couldn't find a single soul around here. Yet at the same time I hear these unearthly sounds all around me, there's a thick fog and it appears to be snowing in July. What's happening in this town? It's giving me the creeps…  
We finally reach the dinner, where we see Justin through the dinner window, musing to himself.  
INT. Dinner  
Justin (aloud): Why does this town seem so fucked up? Well, I suppose I should take a look around, see if there are any good locations around-don't want to leave this place empty handed.  
He gets up and starts to leave. We go to a shot which shows a radio, blurred, in the foreground, and Justin walking towards the exit. As the radio comes into a focus, Justin blurs a bit and the radio begins to emit interference noise, the radio comes into focus and the noise is becoming really loud. Justin walks to the radio, he comes back into focus and then a couple of winged gargoyle-like creatures suddenly break through the glass windows, one of them attacks Justin-the other waits it's turn, looking rather impatient, however.  
Justin is helpless as he struggles to get the creature off of him. His hand is scratched by the thing's claws. Because of the cramped space, the creature has little room to maneuver, which is slightly to Justin's advantage, but it doesn't seem to be helping much.  
Suddenly, there's a gun shot, and the creature falls dead, just as Justin rolls out of the way. The other creature leaps at the unseen gunman, but is shot as well, and drops to the floor not far from its kin.  
We then see who it was-a man named Nate Truman.  
Justin: Jezus! What are those things?!  
Nate: Haven't the slightest clue. By the way, my name's Nate, Nate Truman.  
Justin: Justin Romero.  
Nate: I came here to take a look at some of Silent Hill's haunted places, turns out this entire town is a lot more haunted then I bargained for.  
Justin: Haunted? The travel guides didn't say anything about that.  
Nate: They don't really like to talk about it. Some kind of cult used to be here. I've heard rumors about it resurfacing as of late-something about a drug called White Claudia being sold to tourists. I didn't really think much of it. What I was most interested in was stories of places where the cult did different things, witchcraft stuff; legend has it they're ghosts and other paranormal things. It's a hobby of mine-but I've never encountered anything like this-anything this real.  
Justin: So you're almost as in the dark as I am; aside from that shit about the cult and all.  
Nate: Whatever they did to this town, if it was them, it's not positive.  
Justin: No shit. What do you think we should do?  
Nate: Get the hell out of this town!  
Justin: Im' not sure, the hell's in here pretty good.   
Nate: Now is not the time to be a smartass.  
Justin: Sorry. Do you have a car?  
Nate: Yeah, I was able to drive it into town, but when I tried to start it up again-nothing.  
Justin: Mine wouldn't work either.  
Nate: Looks like we'll have to leave by foot. It's not too far, only problem is those things-but that's why I have this (points to his gun).  
Justin: Where'd you get that?  
Nate: I bring it with me wherever I go, just in case I run into something. Never thought I'd actually need it.  
Justin: Well, let's get out of here.  
Nate: Right.  
EXT. Road to Silent Hill, Fog World  
They head down the road, near the exit to Silent Hill. Suddenly, Justin stops, puts his hand on his forehead, and groans in pain.  
Justin: Ahhh, my head!  
Nate: What's wrong?  
Justin: Headache, probably allergies. You go on ahead; I'll try to catch up.  
Nate walks into the fog and-  
Nate: Holy shit! Justin you've got to see this!  
Justin steps forward slowly, but the pain seems to increase with each step. But he eventually finds himself, at the end of the road-literally.  
Justin: What the fu-ahhhhhh!!  
The road seems to have collapsed into-nothing. There's a pit of fog bellow, and if there's any ground there, it's covered by the thick, juicy fog.  
Nate: Justin! Over here!  
Justin walks towards the sound of Nate's voice, his head still throbbing with incredible pain. He sees Nate standing by a crippled car, there's a woman buckled inside, apparently unconscious. She seems to be the same woman we saw before.  
Justin: Is she alive?  
Nate: She's got a pulse, probably unconscious. Strange-doesn't have a scratch on her-not that I can see, anyway.  
Woman: (groans, waking up)  
Nate: She's waking up! Are you alright, ma'am?  
Woman: Wh-what happened?  
Nate: Can you remember your name?  
Karen: It's-Karen, Karen Lyne…I was driving to Silent Hill and-this fog suddenly appeared, and there was this boy. I swerved to avoid hitting him, and then-nothing. I can't remember anything else after that except waking up here.  
Nate: Can you get out yourself?  
Karen: I think so-  
She unbuckles her seat-belt and walks out. She walks out of her car and gasps at its condition.  
Justin: I hope you don't have any payments left on that…  
Karen: I survived that?!  
Nate: And without even a scratch.  
Justin: Good thing you were wearing a seat-belt. Ow…my head…I'm going to see if someplace here has some Tylenol.  
He walks off.  
Karen: What's with him?  
Nate (frankly): He's got a headache.  
Nate walks past the camera, following Justin.  
We change angles to see Justin walking ahead on his own, a good distance back into Silent Hill. He no longer seems to have a headache.  
Child's voice (faint-like a whisper): Justin…  
Justin: Huh? Who's that?  
Child: Do you remember?  
Justin: Who are you?  
Child: Remember?  
Justin: How can I remember if I don't know your name and I can't even see you?  
Child: Perhaps later…bye!  
Justin: What?  
He turns around just in time to see a little boy with blonde hair literally disappear into the fog.  
Justin: Wait! Who are you?  
Nate: Who are you talking to?  
Justin jumps, startled.  
Justin: Huh? Oh, it's you.  
Karen: You didn't have to move that fast, Nate. I lost you there for a few seconds.  
Nate: Sorry. Justin, is there something wrong?  
Justin: Oh, it's probably nothing. I think this fog and shit is getting to my head.  
Nate: Okay, whatever. By the way, you look you're feeling better.  
Justin: Huh? Oh, the headache! Must've been something in the air, probably agitated my sinuses.  
A siren sounds somewhere in the distance, the world around them begins to blur and darken.  
Justin: What the?  
The sound of the siren begins to fade-but other, more haunting noises, begin to replace it. The sounds are almost other worldly, a strange combination of the mechanical and the organic.  
EXT. Streets of Silent Hill, Dark World  
Nate: What the hell just happened?  
Karen: More importantly, where are those sounds coming from?  
Justin: All these questions-I'm not so sure I want to find the answers.  
Karen: Why?  
Nate: Because from what we've seen roaming around here, some of these answers have teeth.  
Karen: What do you mean?  
The sound of static interference starts coming from Justin's radio.  
Justin: Oh shit…  
Nate: You took it with you?  
Justin: I think we should leave.  
Nate: One of those things might be around!  
Karen: Things?!  
Justin: If you don't want to find out what we're talking about, I suggest you go with us.  
Karen: Where?! It's pitch black out here!  
As if responding to Karen's words, a light shines out of a nearby convenience store's windows.   
Karen: C'mon, let's go-there's probably someone in there that can help us!  
She runs towards the store.  
Nate: Or something…  
Justin: Shut up, let's go.  
They follow Karen inside.  
INT. Convenience Store  
They find Karen looking at a clip-on flashlight display.  
Karen: Who turned this thing on?  
Justin: A ghost?  
Nate: I don't think ghosts go around turning on flashlights.  
Suddenly, someone jumps out from behind the display and points a gun at them; her face is in the shadows.  
Woman: Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!  
Justin: Uh…I'm Justin, a location scout, he's a ghost-hunter, his name is Nate, and she's Karen, we found her in a car wreck.  
Nate: I'm not a ghost-hunter, I just like checking out haunted places-it's a hobby, not a profession dammit!  
Justin: Touchy, touchy…  
Woman: So you're-real people, right?  
Justin: As far as we know.  
Woman: Oh, THANK GAWD!  
She steps out of the shadows and hugs-rather, GLOMPS, Justin. He's having a little trouble breathing now.  
Karen: Hey, I think he needs air.  
Woman: Oh, I'm sorry.  
She lets go of Justin, he catches his breath.  
Jill: I'm just so glad there are other people here, that's all. Oh, how rude of me-my name's Jill Jamenson.  
Justin (a bit raspy): Nice to meet you.  
Nate: Maybe we should just take these flashlights and leave.  
Jill: No! You can't!  
Justin: Why can't we…  
Jill: The doors, they normally will open on the inside when locked on the outside-but for some reason they'll open on the outside but you can't get through them from the inside. It's like they've somehow been reversed…  
Nate: Can we break through them?  
Jill: Not without alerting the creatures, there's an alarm…  
Nate: They're here too? Shit…  
Justin: Guns!  
Justin walks over to an open display case with a variety of different kinds of guns…  
Justin: Why is it-?  
Jill: I work here, I had the keys-thought I could use some protection…  
Justin: May we?  
Jill: Sure, it's not like anyone else will be needing them any time soon.  
They take the guns and clip on their flashlights…  
Jill: Be careful with those…the things seem to be attracted to the light…  
Karen: We'll keep that in mind.  
Nate: We'll need these pocket radios too; they pick up static whenever one of those things is near.  
Speak of the devil, as soon as Nate turns his on, it starts sounding static.  
Nate: Oh crap…  
We switch to an angle and see something, rather small, covered mostly in shadow, move towards a shopping aisle.  
Nate: What was that?  
Jill: Oh my gawd it's one of those things!  
Justin: By the way, is there a second way out?  
Jill: An emergency exit-it's on the other side of the store-we'll have to go through them…  
Justin: I'll scout ahead…  
Justin starts heading towards the aisle, Jill stops him with a hand on his shoulder.  
Jill: Justin…  
She stops herself, realizing that he needs to do this…  
Jill: Be careful.  
Justin: I'll try…  
She lets him go and he makes his way into the shopping aisle.  
He heads through aisle after aisle, looking carefully from side to side. His radio starts to sound, and he stops in his place.  
We see a close-up of his eyes, looking from side to side. We zoom out, revealing the rest of his face, then the aisle behind him, then a small, monkey-like thing wearing jeans and standing on top of the aisle, then quickly leaping on Justin just as he turns around to face his attacker.  
He falls to the ground, clawing at the creature-who claws back; Justin has an obvious disadvantage in that area. He finally manages to kick the thing off him and kill it with two shots. He looks up for others; he finds a whole shit-load of them! They prepare to leap on him-so let's just call them the "Leapers". He runs back to his group as the Leapers…uhm…"leap" and pursue him.  
Now that we see the details of the Leapers, they are almost like small children, but they have no hair, with the exception of the black dreadlocks that seem to be rooted in their heads. They have sharp fangs, like most of the creatures in Silent Hill; they all wear bluish-grey jeans and browned tennis shoes.  
Justin: C'mon, let's go-quickly! We've gotta get out of here!  
They all run down the aisle, and see the stampede of Leapers coming straight at them.  
Justin: Okay, let's try a different aisle!  
They start to move, but Jill is paralyzed with fear.  
Karen: Jill! C'mon! This way!  
Jill: Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd!  
Karen: Jill! We need to get out of here! They're coming up fast!  
Jill: Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd!  
Karen: JILL! SNAP OUT OF IT!  
The leapers run right past Karen and head straight towards Jill.  
Jill: Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! OHMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
She screams in pain as the Leapers cover her and start clawing and gnawing on her. Of course, we can't see the true horror of this because Jill is covered with these things-but if the screams of pain and horror are any indication, we don't want to see what's actually happening.  
Karen: JILL!  
Justin: C'mon, before they decide they want some desert!  
They run quickly towards the emergency exit. They get through it without any problems.  
EXT. Alley behind Convenience Store, Dark World  
Nate: Justin, I've found something interesting here…  
Justin walks over to Nate, followed not too far behind by Karen.  
Nate: A map, and there's some stuff written in blood…a name: Chris.  
Karen: Oh my gawd, let me see!  
Karen looks at it and sure enough, Chris's name is on it, printed and in blood no less. There's also something circled.  
Karen: The library!  
Karen runs off in the direction of the library, taking the map with her.  
Nate: Hey!  
Justin: Who's Chris? 


End file.
